User talk:MiKael
Welcome! Hi MiKael -- we are excited to have Gagapedia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gagapedia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Rumors I am going to add all the information I know abbout rumors of any song and add alitle something to it. Songs I am going to pdate some of the songs today. How can I change Fake Songs? I have alot of Fake Lady GaGa songs. I want to add them, but when edit it, it only shows the general about the fame songs. Fake songs No, I mean how can I edit the page "Fake Songs", because I have alot information about them. Yes, but when I edit it, i can only edit the general information about it. I cant edit the list of songs. Twitter You should add a feed of Lady Gaga's Twitter account to the main page. http://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/14230524.rss|max=5|charset=UTF8|short –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 12:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Third Album Can I make a Third album page? I have so many information about it . Please don't delete any information about the album. Ive worked 4 hours straight on it. Just add the table whit unreleased :) The Monster Ball Tour I am going to update all of the song on The Monster Ball Tour second leg Question Isn't Lady Gaga supposed to be Gaga instead of GaGa? Right?... --Lily878920px 18:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia 1.0 Sorry for my absence, been a tad busy with other worldly things. :P Anywho, I think it's awesome to see constancy! It's a fantastic idea and I'm sure it'll be easier for other users. I'll get started on getting stills from music videos ASAP. I took a few for the Starstruck video. Did you want something along those lines? hEyyy XxMjF 08:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yup it's awesome (starstruck backdrop) but keep the same "new format" such as the one on 'Gun (interlude)'. I don't know how if the NavBar should include songs backdrop or just a simple line at the top like "This page... backdrop... for the song Starstruck, see a list of them (link to Interlude and Backdrop). I did a new 'layout' for the music video, if you have time to replace them or I'll replace them along the way (don't worry about the image at the top, I'll add them). Also, 'new layout' for the page technology... I didn't have the time to replace them all (again!) this week but if you have ideas or suggestion, i'm open for it! Sorry for the big mess on 'Technology' and 'Interlude & Backdrop' I've got ideas suddenly but no time to change the whole page... Oh I did change the layout for 'Telephone (single)" with 'intro, physical CD, digital download, official remixes". MiKael 13:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) More Information for the songs I think we should add the information about the song for their chart and for their awards Yes, but the songs like Alejandro, Starstruck tha have been charted and I want to add the information. I also want to make list of Music Videos on Videography. haha I just saw. When I saw that Wunderland was on the list, I began to figure it was fake. I'm undoing the revisions now. :) hEyyy XxMjF 00:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia 1.0 no problem! I'm actually really loving the new layout. It's easier as far as navigation and connection. The only thing is, on song pages such as Telephone (song), when you look on top of the infobox, there's an extra heading. I think it's a bit redundant. Also, I was thinking (doesn't have to be done), on wikipedia, when there's a page about just a song, not necessarily a single, it gives you the previous song and next song. It might look a bit too much like the main wikipedia site, but up to you. A familiar sight might be a little more welcoming(?) -Just a thought. :P Definitely adding inspirations to pages would be good. That way Gaga fans will be exposed to more in entertainment history, whether the inspiration comes from music, movies, etc. I'm probably guilty for publicity. When I visit the Gaga Forums, if anyone asks for lists of songs, I always redirect them to Category:Songs. I did read that someone uses the list often, so glad to see random people from around finding it useful. Just another reason to make it look as good as it can get! That's a disappointment, I was hoping for something more fun, after all, the song is very fun. haha! As for Red And Blue, I'll get right on that (if I can find it) I'll add it under misconceptions, as usual. no worries about the long post, I'm glad I can share in your vision, let's see it come true! I want to see Gaga refer to this project someday, that will be awesome! Oh by the way, where did you find the official telephone cover? I added it to the wikipedia page, but I didn't source it. hehe oops! hEyyy XxMjF 03:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh! you're right. I forgot that there is more than one track listing for The Fame. I think your idea is actually better, having the navibox on the bottom. the user SunCreator I think it is, they were telling me how it was unsourced and what not, although, I did see that HausofGagarazzi had posted it. HausofGagarazzi is just a blog, so technically that doesn't count as a reliable source. (picky picky wikipedia, to be expected) Do you think you could e-mail me the link? I'm going to see if I can e-mail that SunCreator person the same link. Seeing how many wikipedia awards this person has, I don't think they're just a random user who's trying to get inside information. Having to go over each edited page can get tedious at times, but it's not all bad. Only annoying when they edit like 50 pages at once. haha! No worries about your English, for the most part, it's been looking pretty good to me! Just as you, sometimes I wish people would stop spamming pages. If they really hate Gaga, isn't it better just not to think about her? That's what you'd think huh. haha hEyyy XxMjF 04:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! On twitter, PerezHilton posted a link to the "Church of the Customer Blog". Anywho, on this blog, they have a link to Gagapedia! More specifically, they used the Manifesto of Little Monsters page! hEyyy XxMjF 23:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Love Child I think you should add Team Love Child page on the Dicography menu after songritting Rollback Do you get any spam or vandalism here? If you do, why not give some users rollback status? It helps them easily revert spam. 19:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Portugues Translate Hi, I'm Brazilian and would like to make pages in Portuguese! Rob Fusari Hi ! Do you know what is Rob Fusari's e-mail ? New info That's fantastic! For the People's Magazine, I can see if I can get my hands on a copy, it not, I'm sure it'll be online somewhere right? :P I saw the revamped Concert page, it looks good, a lot more crisp and clean looking. I agree, I don't think the yellow would look good. Just as you said, text>design. :) hEyyy XxMjF 21:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Telephone (The Remixes) I wonder if the track listing is going to be the same. It got an advanced release as a digital download here. hEyyy XxMjF 07:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Retro, Dance, Freak (song) I just realized, Retro, Dance, Freak isn't registered on her BMI, ASCAP, or Sony/ATV Publishing list. This is the only released song not registered anywhere right? hEyyy XxMjF 05:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Template Something I just noticed, when you look at the song infobox for Poker Face, there's no box for "Producers". When working on the Summerboy page, I used the original "infobox song" template, and then there's no box for time/length, but if I use the "Song" template, there are the extra boxes for "Singles". Just something to look into. :P Oh, by the way, is this official? hEyyy XxMjF 22:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I was looking at the Poker Face page, I mean, the outer appearance. It has Written, Background vocals, Length, then it goes into the info about Singles, etc. When I look at the Summerboy page, the outer appearance doesn't have a section for length. It only has boxes for Written and Produced. By the way, the concert page looks fantastic! Regarding your volunteer issue, DoctorStrange mentioned wanting to know what needed to be fixed/worked on/etc. *Disregard my lack of formality, brain fried at the moment. hEyyy XxMjF 03:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving pages HI ! Can I ask U how can I move pages, like Let Them Hoes Fight (song) to Hoes Fight (song) Ok Thanks for telling me... -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 01:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Music Videos Hi ! I am going to update some of the music videos pages and also how can I insert stills on the videos like Beautiful Dirty Rich and Telephone ? I am going to upload some stills and if U could, please add them on the Music Video Page. Or ill give you the links for the stills ;) Then Ill edit the pages for more infromation. The first still I uploaded and its called Poker Face. Please add it on the page :) Ill also give alot of infromation on Fashion page ;) Fusari V Gaga I had just read that post after I updated the page. :P Should I continue reporting about the issue on Fusari's page, or insert it into the Biography (Or both)? hEyyy XxMjF 04:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we should put the Fashion page in the menu between Haus Of GaGa and Discography. HELP ME!!!! I DON'T WANT MY OLD STAR WARS WIKI ACOUNT ANY MORE AND I CAN'T GET RID OF IT!!!! HEY ANY ONE WHO WANTS IT TAKE IT THE USERNAME IS parccrap THE PASSWORD IS goodcrud SOME ONE TAKE IT ANY ONE TAKE I DON'T WANT IT!!!!!!!!!! Thanks :) Hi! Thanks a lot for clearing that Christmas Tree thing up with me. I just wasn't sure. It's really great of you to welcome me. Umm, could you give me some good websites to go to for Gaga things. I've checked out a few, but I need more. Also, can I start a page for lady Gaga tribute shows? I know a few such as "House of Gaga: The Lady Gaga Experance" and "Nina is Lady Gaga". Could you also tell me what's wrong with my sig? ~~[[User: Zacbio|Zacbio, The Fame Mons†er (RahRahRahAhAhRomaRomaMa, Zac-Bio,OhLaLa, Want to edit wikis!Let's play a talk game!)]] 15:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) SFPride and similar entries I noticed the SFPrice appearance entry got moved to a separate article from "Live Performances". Makes sense, but should we start building a separate list for appearances like that? Royal Jester 16:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Live Performances (Free Bitch 14:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC)) hey, i wanna help with the live performances - the pro recorded broadcasted ones. i'm also the one who posted the list one famemb, so i would love the be the 'live performances updater' i already did a few thing, but as stupid as it sounds, i don't know how to put in a new line, can you help me? (A) and it's only for broadcasted performances, so i removed the ones that weren't broadcasted (Like 16 January Paparazzi @ GMTV and Paparazzi & Poker Face Acoustic @ Orange Rockcorps. thank you! To Improve GaGapedia hey, i had an idea, why not put the medley on the brits 2009 (what have i done, west and girls) en the speechless/your song medley into the song list, with all info and the lyrics.. and maybe - and this will be so much work - a page with interviews? i was just thinking to make gagapedia better and better :D oh and do we write Lady GaGa or Lady Gaga, i prefer the first, but it's all different on GaGapedia. Free Bitch 14:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) EXCUSE ME...UMM...ARE YOU GONNA FILL IN THE ALL THE STUFF FOR THE MONSTER BALL TRANSCRIPTION BECAUSE IM REALLY EXCITED...P.S. GAGAPEDIA IS THE BEST SIT EVER!!! Nicholascfelix 22:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Box? hello.. I'm one of the Unregistar Users who was helping most of the GaGaPedia but since most of the Unknow put fake things i decided to register Anyways how do you make those boxes Ex: Live Performance? link please :) in lady gaga's outtakes, i saw there's a new unknown song. can there be a link for unknown song #5 so i can hear it? new page? can there be a new page on burim, the guy who leaks lady gaga's songs? i know what he's doing is wrong, but this is GAGApedia, the website for lady gaga superfans. i really wanna know who this guy is. all the songs he leaks have a *burim exclusive baby* in it. i read somewhere he worked in a studio and he stole the CDs of unreleased gaga and britney stuff and now he's in jail. i must know more! thanks Dance in the Dark I know it's not a very good source, but... Francis Lawrence's Videos Check the music videos, check the very last one. Zenorift 19:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Bad Romance Inspiration I remember seeing an Interview on youtube about Lady Gaga saying that the Inpiration for Bad Romance came when she performed for the Russian Mafia I remember her saying that there were presidents from countries she didn't even know and that she was scared, which was where she got the inspiration for the Bad Romance Video. Problem is that I can't find it anymore! Does anybody know what video is called? It had more parts to it and i think it was subtitled in Italian... Hey! Hello, hello! I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for the welcome and I look forward to contributing!! : ) RaRa 16:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vanity (Reissue) Can you verify if this is an official artwork, that comes with the reissue, or is it just a fan-made one? http://tinyurl.com/2ck2wnd hEyyy XxMjF 05:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hatnotes Hello, MiKael! What would you say to turning the hatnotes on Gagapedia into templates? That way they could all be updated or changed with one edit and it'd be more convenient in general. Just an idea ;) fingernails 22:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Studio Album Template Hey, just sorted out the template for you. The problem was that the "" tag was incorrectly used, it needed to surround the content (i.e ) :P --Jenx222 21:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Fetish ohh, that's true huh. Guess I got too excited, dreaming of the day I'll see a Far East Movement & Gaga collaboration. :P hEyyy XxMjF 04:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I made a GaGapedia in portuguese, I'm translating the articles of this wiki, so you can put it somewhere on your wiki and say it is the portuguese version please? Thanks http://ladygagabr.wikia.com Arthurasnunes 14:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) List of Lady gaga awards and nominations update Hi Can you update the list of lady gaga's awards and nominations. All the info is on wikipedia. I tried to do it myself, but my computer wouldn't let me change it. Thank You Agpuh 19:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Fusari Songs and the third album Captivated and AMERICAN MORNING-BG CUES are titles that have been resently re-added to Gaga's BMI registry. Wouldn't this be some indication that these songs - one with Fusari - might be being considered for use on the new album? I can almost understand that using some older Fusari songs on this album might even be part of the suit settlement. Vibe77 19:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Vibe Hey, I have a question for u? how do you get the "barcode" pictures for cd albums in general? cause thats kinda cool and i'm curious Perfect (Song) Hey, just wondering do you know anything about the song Perfect, it is circulating around youtube. It says it is a GaGa song...some say it is GaGa singing, others say it is a demo she wrote for Gwen Stefani & others say it is Robyn singing. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 10:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Song II thanks for the info. There is a snippet on youtube called "Whore/Go Go Go/Taped in the Dark" I created an article for it. It is GaGa in the snippet but its a very rough cut, it might be an old demo or a new one.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) BAD ROMANCE VIDEO this might seem like a bit of a silly request, but do you think you would be able to link the Bad Romance video from youtube to this page so everytime it opens the Bad Romance video plays in the corner or whereever....you probably know that Bad Romance is the tope viewed video on youtube but Bieber is getting close to overtaking the number 1 position. It may seem trivial but i was reading comments on the Bad Romance video and keeping her number one is very important to the Little Monsters. Gagadaily linked it to their webpage so I was wondering if you could do the same thing, that way whenever soomeone comes here it counts as a view. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 09:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) German translation Hello! My name is Marcos and I'm from Germany. I am a huge Lady GaGa fan and i collect all information about her in my head :D I just discovered your pedia and I'm very interested in it! I would like to translate the English pages of the GAGAPEDIA to German. Of course i speak German fluently and my English is very well. I'm looking forward to hear from you soon! Greetings, Marcos ;) AzeroGalaxy 21:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Dance In the Dark Hi, I would say that I Dance in the Dark was released as a single single in Australia! Here is the link: http://www.ladygagafan.org/dance-in-the-dark-lancado-na-australia/ This in Portuguese, use the Google translator. vandalism I WAS READING ARTICLES FOR MUSIC VIDEOS SUCH AS ALEJANDRO AND NOTICED SEVERAL CURSE WORDS AS WELL AS EDITS MADE TO DISRESPECT GAGA SAYING ALEJANDRO IS NAZISM, SHE WAS INSPIRED BY THE DEVIL AND ALL THIS OTHER CRAP LIKE THAT. IS THERE A WAY YOU CAN PROTECT ARTICLES SUCH AS THE ONE ON BAD ROMANCE AND ALEJANDRO FROM UNREGISTERED USERS? ITS A SHAME TO SEE SOME PEOPLE COMING HERE TO VANDALIZE CONTRIBUTIONS & THE REAL MEANING BEHIND GAGAS WORK. THANKS. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I REVERTED THE ALEJANDRO VIDEO ARTICLE BACK TO HOW IT WAS PRIOR TO HOW SOMEONE VANDALIZED THE ARTICLE. IM NOT SURE IF IT WAS THE ONLY ONE TO BE WRECKED BUT AS SAID, LOCKING CERTAIN PAGES LIKE OTHER WIKIAS DO SHOULD BE CONCERNED.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) THE HELLO KITTY PHOTOSHOOT HAS BEEN SCREWED WITH AS WELL - EVERYTHING DELETED AND SOMEONE JUST WROTE THE WORD SPAM IN THE ARTICLE. I WILL REVERT IT.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I would say that I Dance in the Dark was released as a single single in Australia! Here is the link: http://www.ladygagafan.org/dance-in-the-dark-lancado-na-australia/ This in Portuguese, use the Google translator. youtube Hey do you know anything about the account on youtube called TheRealGagaloo? Apparently it is GaGa but we don't know for sure. It sounds like her when she writes comments to her fans but as said, I have no clue if its her, a lot of people think it is though. She comments on the Bad Romance video every now and then. She just commented about 5 minutes ago --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC)